A Beware Beginnings
'A Beware Beginnings '''is a episode of Ben 10: Legacy. Ben faces a new type of enemy, himself. What has made this monster? Is this what happen when being a hero isn't enough to conquer evil? Plot Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrive in this world. Technology begins of the Dr. Animo and the Army of Animo even this a new legendary away. He tells them that he regains his ultimate for, thanks to Animo. It seems that a transformation of that scale change the DNA. The Engineer have found away to unlock that DNA and upgrade his original DNA with it. So, he can change back as he requested. "Foolish, why should I try as long as you live. With you out the way, the way to Forge is open. I learn from the mistakes of the past!" "Hahahahaha! That is really." After is multiple at DNAliens and shot silme spit at Gwen blocks the shield. "Stupid, even this self-destructer!" Ben after self-destructer even this even away. Ben scrolling, slapped with Self-Destructer Ultimatrix, and transforms into Overflow, gainning water and spoke out with him. "Overflow!" Overflow controlling water and shapeshifting into any tornado at the DNAliens to tornado. Overflow stand up with his DNAliens is defeated, and he detransformed. "I'm well, is too together." "Aww... It is together at too." The team walked and this silhouette of Dr. Animo while even this Ben, Gwen and Kevin are the Dark Ben, also Gwen and Kevin captures by Sunny to stop him. "Gwen! Kevin!" Ben reached from Self Destructer Ultimatrix and unlocks all aliens, except Powerier on Perodua Alza EXi, he then transformed into Halana. "Halana!" Halana can speak at Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi, after his Dark Ben turning into Man-Bat attacks them and sees the other two as betrayers. He throws Ben in the open and a fight emerges. Ben as Mantisaur has unlocked by Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi can speak is knocked out of the sky by him and is attacked by spykeback. He defeats him with Cluster but Dark Ben escapes with Tunnel Hide and attacks him with Jetstream. The battle continue with Ben as Beener and his opponent as Krimzon. He manages to defeat Twinklestar and faces now Viper. Dark Ben goes for Snakepit but is no match for Viper. As Shellhead he withstand his pressure and transforms back to Atomix. Ben follows his example and transforms also in Atomix. "Forget! You have been this from Omnipointer!" Ben transforms back to normal and gives the Omnipointer his Dark Ben to Cooper. He unlock his forms and let him transforms in Coopnubis to resurrect Kevin. As they leaving no one is looking to the body of Dark Ben but he opens his eyes. His eyes glow and he laughs manically. "What? You save with Gwen and Kevin!" Ben scrolling, slapped with Self-Destructer Ultimatrix, and transforms into Graviattack can jumping at Sunny to disappears mana sphere, he save with Gwen and Kevin to menages at still away. Ben transforms back to normal. "Thanks..." "No! What even this save to evil menages to kill again! It doesn't work!" Sunny shot mana disks at Gwen blocks his shield. "It's not work!" Gwen put it up with spellbook and reading him with spellbook. "Stop, I need it!" Ben scrolling, slapped with Self-Destructer Ultimatrix, and transforms into Krimzon. "Krimzon! I like Diamondhead!" Sunny shot it at Krimzon to breaks his arm and cracks. "Arrrrgggghhhhh!" Krimzon falls and Gwen using the spell. "''Delanona Bevalanan!" Gwen prepare to mana beam. So similar to Goku's Kamehameha, even this Sunny kills with Gwen at this spell, to give it away. "Yes! It is world, I mine!" Sunny away. Aliens Used *Overflow (First Apppearance, used by Ben, and unlocked by Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi) *Halana (First Appearance, used by Ben, and unlocked by Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi) *Man-Bat (First Appearance, used by Dark Ben) *Mantisaur (First Appearance, used by Ben, and unlocked by Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi) *Spyker (First Appearance, used by Dark Ben) *Cluster (First Appearance, used by Ben, and unlocked by Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi) *Earthoise (First Appearance, used by Dark Ben) *Jetstream (First Appearance, used by Dark Ben) *Coopnubis (First Appearance, used by Cooper) *Shellhead, Starlight, and Viper (First Appearance, used by Ben, and unlocked by Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi) *Atomix (First Appearance, used by Dark Ben/Ben, Ben first and unlocked by Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi) *All of something (First Appearance to cameo by Ben at unlocked by Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi, and used by Dark Ben) Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Dark Ben (First Appearance) *Sunny (First Appearance) *Dark Kevin (Mentioned) Trivia *Gwen used for spell and shot it beam, but similar to Goku's Kamehameha. *Sunny gives with spells and flew away. *Ben used Overflow to spoke water and unlocked by Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi.